Main Page
file:WikiaMainPageBanner500.jpg Welcome to GarouMUSH GarouMUSH has been around for over 20 years and has a rich and diverse culture and history. Before you apply for a character, read the New Player Resources, in particular the Player's Primer. Also feel free to explore some of the Game Culture files to get a feel for what it's like here. As is true of many resources on GarouMUSH, this wiki is player-created and maintained. Please feel free to add your own additions and input. For a list of specfically wiz-approved articles, see Approved. As with the wiki and other resources, the gameplay at GarouMUSH is meant to be largely player-oriented and player-driven, with a generous dollop of help from the wizards. So take this as kind of introductory document, a thorough OOC and IC resource for both current and aspiring players. The current IP address for GarouMUSH is 23.24.216.81, port 7000; or use Garoumush.org 7000. Note to new and returning players: Please page or @mail a wizard for a valid email address to use rather than submitting an application through garou-reg@garoumush.org -- emails sent to this address are currently not being forwarded on to the wizards as they should be. ( articles about GarouMUSH! ) Contributing to the Wiki If you want to contribute to the Wiki, see these helpful sources: * To start a new page, go to . * For character pages, there are templates you can use for the general infobox and for stats; packs have a general infobox as well. Logs should use this template. * Read up on the help files for Wikia. * Check the Wishlist for things desired on the Wiki. As always, ask someone experienced with Wikia to help. * Check the Worklist to help in our ongoing wiki projects. We need assistance! Please volunteer! Character Resources * Calendar of Events, 2017 * Past & Present PCs * Past & Present Packs * Garoumush Character Logs * Lupus Reference Photo Gallery * A listing of currently ongoing plots * House Rules * Announcements and Rulings (See included note.) * Hedge Magic * Changes of Note * Wanted Ads New Player Resources Check here if you're a new player. * New Player Resources * Lupus Guide * So You Have A New Character! ...Now What? * GarouMUSH Glossary * Useful Game Commands Setting * History of the Hidden Walk/Triquetral Accord * St. Claire Information Page * List of Caerns * Ecology of the Columbia River Valley * A map of the area * Grid Map Game Culture Recommended Reading! * Umbral Resources ** A Basic Guide To The Umbra ** A Simple Introduction To The Umbra * Gifts/Weapons ** Gifts On GarouMUSH ** Mundane Weapons & GarouMUSH * Miscellaneous ** Bawn Rules ** Caern Convos ** Grid Directory ** Megangarou's Essays ** GarouMUSH Moot Primer Latest LiveJournal Posts http://garoumush.livejournal.com/data/atom Official Files Files from the GarouMUSH website: * Welcome to GarouMUSH * GarouMUSH: The Game * Guide to Getting Registered * New Applicant FAQ * Player's Primer * The Environs of GarouMUSH * StoryTelling MUSH Files Files from the MUSH itself: * News Files * Backgrounds * Tribes * Auspices * Attributes * Rites * Gifts * Totems * Charms * Other MUSH Files Offline Resources * Aspen's Dice Roller * Aspen's Census Tool